The Walking Dead : Jock's Story
by AnonymanAnonymous
Summary: 12-year-old Jock is left in a post-apocalyptic city only roamed by Walkers, where he must survive against not just the undead, but deceiving allies and bandits.
1. Chapter 1 - On that Day

**Before we start anything, let me get something straight - this is a crossover of the Walking Dead (Video Game) and fictional characters I have created myself (I didn't exactly get the Crossover definition at that time, sorry). This is my first Fanfiction, and this is not exactly the "romantic" kind. I prefer it to be the dramatic, suspenseful kind of a story. Jock and any characters included in this story is entirely fictional, and anybody who shares the same name is purely coincidence. But, let's cut the crap and get to the story. Enjoy!**

I picked at my food with a jab with my fork. And another. And another. My parents and I were at a restaurant, attempting to please our appetite, but I felt no hunger. Instead, I felt sadness.

"You haven't taken a single bite yet." My mother said. "Something wrong, Jock?"

"It's nothing." I sighed, not even glancing at my mother. "Just kinda bummed that we had to move. I had a lot of good friends back at our old neighborhood."

"You'll make new friends." Dad grumbled. "Now, enough of your sorrow crap. Eat your food."

Still, I didn't even look at my food, I just rested my head on a table for minutes. Much time passed as my mother and father were cleaning up their platters. Finally, I felt as if this wasn't comfortable - that I was embarrassing my parents.

"Why'd we even have to move?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness.

"You know exactly why." Mother replied, growing impatient. "Your dad got a new job, and you might as well accept that. I told you, you'll make new friends, and I promise you will. Even your ol' friend Clementine can see that."

I was surprised to hear my parents mentioning Clementine at this period of time. I used to be good friends with Clementine, and helped her build a treehouse and everything. But I've never saw her again since we moved. Companions like that can't be replaced.

I got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I announced, and left. As soon as I got there, I saw a large crowd of people, admiring a public TV, listening thoroughly to what information the news channel had to offer. It probably had something to do with politics or epic football game moments. I didn't mind.

Once I entered the restroom, I still couldn't contain the anger I had enough. After I slammed my fist against the tile textured wall - a feeling so painful yet relieving, I relaxed myself and regained my senses.

I headed straight for the door and was about to open it, but a man burst the door open from the other side before I could, and pinned me against the head with his shoe.

"Who are you!?" He barked. I looked up and saw a soldier - green camouflaged uniform, armed with a gun. He seemed like one of those military generals from the movies, shouting commands to his army like a madman.

"I asked you a question, kid!" He yelled again, now aiming the gun at me. "Who are you!?"

"J-Jock." I stammered quickly, trying to prevent my face from becoming target practice. This was the first time I had a gun pointed at me, so the thought of a bullethole in my head was terrifying. Don't judge me - I was only 9 at that time.

"Are you infected? Has one of those moaning psychos on the street bitten you?" The soldier threw more and more questions my way. I didn't have time to answer all of them, and I couldn't even keep up with his voice. "Do you feel the urge to bite someone?" He continued. "Are you-"

"Enough!" I yelled, frustrated. I wanted to throw a punch at him, but I know that would probably just raise my chances of being shot into swiss cheese. "What is it with all these infected stuff and bites and...stuff!?"

As the soldier was about to speak, I heard screaming outside the bathroom. Biting sounds, moaning, and the disgusting sound of flesh.

Another man burst through the door, only this time, it wasn't another soldier. His clothes were torn apart, and he was walking awkwardly, slowly staggering toward us with lifeless eyes. Blood splattered against the wall as the man was shot by the soldier and slumped to the ground.

"You don't know about any of this?" The soldier turned towards me. "It's the Walkers, man. They're going to kill us all."


	2. Chapter 2 - Abandoning

"Walkers!?" I questioned, glancing at the body of the man he'd shot. Blood leaked from the remains of the stranger, almost making me throw up.

"Yeah. Walkers." The soldier replied. "Some weird stuff has been going on lately. These weird, decomposing corpses kinda began walking around, trying to bite people and eat their internal organs. Like that guy I just shot."

Finally, when the soldier set his foot back on the ground, I stood up and ran outside, only to find what was once a crowd of people admiring the TV screen, now piles of dead bodies - walkers feeding on their organs while gunshots filled the air, attempting to fight off the horde.

The soldier followed me there, and unlike me, didn't have an expression of surprise when he sighted the remains of the customers. Outside, I could see tanks lined up with conscious humans following soldiers, evacuating them into secure vehicles.

"We're taking the survivors to a secure base and camp, where we can hopefully use the newcomers to our..." The soldier paused in hesitation, and continued. "...advantage. I suggest you follow, or you can be Walker food instead. It doesn't matter to me."

I chose to follow the rest of the survivors into jeeps and tanks, but still, one question pondered my mind.

"Where's my parents?" I asked, about to run back to my table, now infested with walkers, slaughtering the rest of the people in the restaurant. I wanted to run farther to the table, but then something stopped me from inside. You know what I felt?

Fear.

It churned inside me from the inside, telling me that you should run for your life - the opportunity of escaping a deadly fate was still there. I could hear screams and pleas for help, as Walkers still begin hunting for a meal. Then I heard my mother's voice.

"Jock, run!"

At that point, I ran back out of the restaurants, just as the vehicles were about to leave. The soldier I met in the bathroom was waiting for me there.

"Everything alright?" The soldier asked. "Please don't tell me something bit you. Quebec, scan him."

A man in a lab coat approached me and put a device in front of my eye, scanning my corneas. It gave off a positive-sounding beep after a few seconds.

"He's clean," The lab-coat man said. "Now load him into the jeep - we're leaving."

As I quickly jumped inside the jeep, covered with a fabric roof, I glanced around the contents of the vehicle. People and their children were shuddering with fear, some whimpering and praying to God for mercy.

I could hear the jeep engine starting, the vehicle beginning to be put into motion. I start wonder if the voice I heard, telling me to run for my life was actually her voice from the table far away from my reach, or was it from the fear inside me?

The jeep hit a bump, making the vehicle jump up a little bit, giving the passengers another gasp of surprise. I couldn't blame them - after all they and I have been through, nothing would ever be the same. I wanted to tell them that prayers won't save them now, and they need to toughen up - have faith in themselves. But I knew I was just another one of the people who are now just of the many people who were overcome by fear.


	3. Chapter 3 - Off the Road

And holy crap, what a vehicle ride that was.

As everyone on the jeep continued to tremble, I might've been the only one conscious. I advanced forward towards the drivers seat to look at the window in front of the soldier, still in control of the vehicle.

He never took his eyes off the road, yet he was still talking on a radio, exchanging commands and keywords like "Hawk" and "Omega".

I began to grow tired of the conversation. Just as I was about to return to my seat, I glanced back at the driver's window, and saw to my horror, another walker staggering on a road.

I don't know if the Walker even cared if he was hit - he could be dead anyway. Unfortunately, this was unlucky for us.

"LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!" I heard a man cry from the backseat, and when we finally hit the Walker, everything went black in my vision, and the only sound I heard in my ears was a loud crash and people screaming in agony.

I have no idea how long I've been out.

But when I finally woke up, I coughed and moaned as my mind spun and spun in circles. I looked around the ruins of the jeep. Apparently, when we hit the Walker, the driver panicked and drove straight off the road, straight into a steep and rough hill.

I could see the driver, still and motionless in his seat, glass shards from the windows piercing his body.

Blood was everywhere, staining the grass and jeep. Corpses of the passengers rested on the grass, eyes still filled with surprise.

Geez, I can't believe this happened at a nice and nearly peaceful dinner.

Wait, dinner?

Walkers could come by any second now and have their dinner - right here in this bloody feeding ground. At least I'm still alive - but I knew there was no time for celebrating. I had to move.

My senses, after awhile, began to recover. I start to move, when I realized that my leg was bleeding. I glanced at my flesh and saw another glass shard. Only this time, it was skewering me. I wanted to scream both in fear and pain, but that wouldn't help at all. Instead, I began to cry a little bit, tears streaming down as my leg began to grow numb. I knew I had to bandage this wound, otherwise it won't end up so well for my leg.

After I slowly pulled out the glass shard, wincing in pain and tears, I snuck the shard into my pocket and started to move off the ground, but it was difficult. I was limping a lot from my wounded leg. To make that scenario worse, the more effort I put into my movement, the more I bled.

So, I had to balance the effort I put into walking. It was hard, but I didn't bleed to death yet.

As soon as I stopped crying (which was a time as long as hell), I did come across a wooden cabin. It looked old and dusty, like ones you see in horror movies. Well, matter of fact, I am sort of in a horror movie. It feels like it - the fear overwhelming the movie stars.

But a horror movie is fiction. This is real life. I'm grateful that I haven't run into any Walkers yet.

Sure, that cabin looked super creepy, but it would provide decent shelter against the undead heads. Trying to despite the darkness and eerie noises inside, I tried to be brave, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

After what I saw in that cabin, I wish I had never walked inside in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone Crazy

I shook with fear as I entered the house - my heart was pumping fast. It reminded me of the horror movies I always watched. Usually, right about now, something would have jumped out of the dark and leap onto me to eat my organs or something. But this isn't a movie. It's reality.

As I walked around the creepy cabin, the planks I walked on gave off an eerie, creaking sound.

It was all these spooky features of the cabin that caught me off guard, so I didn't realize that I hit my head against something that was both wet and thick. Conveniently enough, the lights of the cabin switched on, revealing that I walked myself into a dangling dead body with its guts ripped open - suspended in air by a giant hook. The sight of this was followed by more hooks and corpses.

At this point, I nearly threw up - I could literally taste the bile in my throat. Plus, I wanted to scream, but I was paralyzed by fear. Quickly, I calmed myself by biting my hand and telling myself to not go crazy.

And then came a voice from a few feet away.

_"H-Hello...?"_

The voice sounded raspy and dry, not to mention the somewhat terrifying accent used.

Well, at this point, I would've ran away, but maybe this guy could help me. Maybe fix my leg for me and give me directions to a sanctuary.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

Apparently, as in response, a (crazy looking) man with a fisherman hat entered the room, walking awkwardly with bulging eyes.

"It's been too long since we had v-visitors..." The man managed to croak, and ushered me into another room. "P-please, follow me."

Out of curiosity (and sheer dumbness), I followed him, only to find stalls filled with hay. Bloodstained hay.

"Are these stalls for animals?" I asked, eager to know.

"Aye," the man replied, suddenly calm. "My family and I run a barn, and we try so hard to keep a profit. Some say the effort even drove my brothers crazy."

He shook his head, perhaps trying to shake the bad memories out of his head, and walked on. Eventually after stepping up staircases, we reached a bedroom - small, and a pillow that felt like stone. But, I had to rest, so I gave no complaint. I dropped myself right onto the mattress. I turned back at the bedroom door, and the man winked at me.

"Get some rest, kiddo." The man smiled, and closed the door.

Well, I'm starting to like this cabin. I'm relieved that I'm not in total solitude, so I could relax easier. As I began to close my eyelids, I forgot about the leg wound. I had to stitch that up. I got out of bed, and went down the stairs, only to find all the lights off except in one room.

"Hey, mister..." I asked, shivering. "My leg is hurt pretty bad - is there anything you can do to fix it?"

I turned around a corner into the lit room, only to find a table, where the man was eating something. I got closer, and to my horror, I discovered that he was munching on a kidney - taken straight from a dead body. He turned and sighted me - swallowing the chunk of the organ and placing the remains on the table. He wiped his mouth to get rid of the blood.

"I told you to stay in bed, kid." The man said, taking a step toward me. "Well, on the bright side, I could use a midnight snack."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Hatchet in Hand

**We're getting to the action here. Woo! First action sequence! (Unless you count the zombie attacks) Let's do this.**

I dove for the barn door, and the man followed me, groaning with hunger as he sprinted my direction. I was limping with my wounded leg, that I knew my legs couldn't carry me far.

The barn doors were closed, blocking my escape route. The cannibal had me trapped in the room full of hooks and dead bodies.

The cannibal ran for me, and I dove sideways to dodge him, but he managed to grab my leg. A pain shot through my leg as more blood gushed out from the wound.

He spotted tools hung on the wall - hammers and hatchets. Gripping my foot as tight as he could, he dragged me across the bloody floor while he attempted to grab the tools.

I struggled to break free, but that only seemed to make him angry. He kicked me as hard as he could, and gave up on dragging me.

He let me go and made a sprint for the hatchet, leaving me lying on the floor in pain from the kick. I managed to get up, but not before the cannibal came charging at me with a hatchet.

He swung at me with the hatchet, and by instinct, I ducked. His blade swept through above me and right into the torso of a corpse, dangling in the air.

I crawled back to upstairs while he struggled to get the hatchet out, and I made way for the window. I opened it up, and was about to jump, but then I saw corpses staggering around outside. The horde had us surrounded, and if I leapt off the building, I'd just be another meal for them.

I looked back, and I saw the cannibal glance at me with a grin that showed he had a lust for blood.

"I've got you now, boy." He chuckled and walked up to me. I knew it was either jump off and become zom- I mean, walker food, or be sliced by a crazy fisherman with a hatchet.

While I spent too much time deciding, the cannibal wrapped his hands around my throat and began squeezing the oxygen out of me while he raised the hatchet to kill me.

Out of panic, I took the glass shard from my pocket and stabbed him into the eye.

He let out a scream as more blood spurted out of his eye, staggering and pulling the glass shard out. I noticed before he did that he had just dropped his only weapon - the hatchet.

I dove for it and got a hold of it. I held it tightly, and shook with fear. Am I going to kill a living person? What kinda nine-year-old in the right mind would do that? Well, I decided it was kill or be killed.

With his only one eye, he pointed at me with anger and chuckled. "What's that boy, you gonna kill me?"

I lowered my hatchet and stare down at the reflection of the blade. Would I really kill him? Would I be the one to decide his fate?

I lost my thoughts as an alarming yell from the cannibal startled me. The cannibal had already charged toward me. Inches away from his bloody nails reaching my face, I drove the hatchet into his head. The blade piercing his skull startled him, but startled me the most. He slumped to the floor, with blood spilling from his wounds.

While I would have been relieved, I was crying. I had just killed a man, and I didn't feel any satisfaction at all. But, I guess I was safe now. But moaning from the windows reminded me that I was apparently not.

I looked out the window, only to see the Walkers breaking down the fence. They must have been attracted by the war cries and what not. As they began to approach the house, that was when I heard gunfire. Close gunfire.


	6. End for Now

**Hey! Thanks for reading Jock's Story! I promise Clementine's appearance will be soon, along with a few other characters as well.**

**I'm trying to update this when I can, but I have so much work to do outside of .**

**Chapter 6 is coming soon!**

**Leave a review, please! Criticism is much appreciated, but unnecessary hate is not.**

**Just so you know, Chapter 6 is not the end, or Chapter 7, or Chapter 8.**

**Unless I discontinue the story, Jock's Story will continue until I feel like I should end it.**

**Expect up to 50 chapters, more or less!**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far, and I'll see you next time!**

**Well, unless I get eaten by a Walker.**

_**~bluecap67 **_


End file.
